When The Heart Stop Beating
by Eleamaya
Summary: Sanji & Nami disekap di kapal bajak laut musuh dan terpisah jauh dari Thousand Sunny. Bagaimana Sanji menyelamatkan Nami yg hendak diperkosa kru kejam? Sanji tak memedulikan nyawanya sendiri tapi ia jg tak mau melihat Nami bersedih kehilangan dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah bikin ZOroBIN, karena aq ngasih hint soal SanNa di fanfic sebelumnya, ada yg request agar aq bikin ini. Sebenarnya ini sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi YAOI Zoro x Sanji, jadi maaf klo di sini agak kasar dan ga senonoh. Sebenarnya pengen aq kasih rating M sih, tapi biar bisa ke-display aq kasih T aza hehehe... Awalnya aq ga berencana bakal sepanjang ini. Biar enak bacanya, aq pecah jadi 3 aza. Udah complete koq. Minta RxR-nya ya?**

* * *

Gelap. Nami tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia dan Sanji disekap. Penerangan baru akan kembali menyala jika ada orang yang menengok mereka, sepertinya saklar lampu ruangannya ada di luar. Ya, ini seperti kesialan yg kerap menimpanya saat penyakit Luffy yg gila petualangan selalu bersemangat setiap mereka mendarat di suatu pulau. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sudah diperingatkan akan keganasan Dunia Baru tapi tak ada yg menyangka bahwa bajak laut yg mereka temui kali ini menjebak mereka begitu licik. Nami lepas kawalan dari yang lainnya. Ini bukan seperti saat ia terpisah sebelumnya, seperti saat diculik Absalom. Kebetulan saja saat itu Sanji yg selalu awas dan jeli seperti biasa mampu menyusup ke persembunyian musuh di Pulau untuk mengorek keterangan. Sanji terkejut melihat Nami tertangkap dan ia pun harus membebaskan Nami. Malangnya, mereka ketahuan. Dan yang paling parah, mereka dibawa pergi dengan kapal musuh entah ke mana sehingga semakin jauh dari jangkauan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Ini tidak seperti petualangan-petualangan sebelumnya. Nami dan Sanji pun diikat dengan rantai besi yg memasung tangan dan kaki mereka seperti borgol yang tersambung dengan tembok dan lantai. Mereka ditempatkan di kabin di lantai dasar, hampir-hampir menyerupai gudang atau memang sudah sengaja dibuat untuk menyekap tawanan. Sanji tidak berani berbuat bodoh karena Nami bersamanya. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya menunggu pertolongan. Mereka yakin Thousand Sunny dapat mengejar kapal sialan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya sementara sang Navigator ada di sini? Apa mereka tidak akan tersesat di tengah lautan?

Hari terburuk datang saat dua orang kru berwajah bengis masuk ke dalam sel mereka.

"Gadis itu cantik sekali, Kak," kata kru bertubuh gempal besar.  
Nami berkeringat dingin sementara Sanji mendelik. "Apa mau kalian?"  
"Tawanan tak usah macam-macam," kata kru satunya yg bertubuh langsing tinggi memukul muka Sanji.  
Si gemuk mendekati Nami dengan wajah bergairah. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati leher Nami. Nami menutup mata dengan jijik.  
"Singkirkan lidahmu dari Nami, brengsek!!" kata Sanji meronta tidak bisa melepas rantainya. "Kalau kalian berani menyakitinya, aku akan berubah menjadi iblis."

"Hoo, seram sekali. Aku kenal kau, Sanji si Kaki Hitam. Harga buronanmu 77 juta Berry. Bisa bahaya kalau kau mengamuk di sini," lanjut si Ramping.  
"Memangnya ia berani mengamuk? Kapten pasti akan turun saat mendengar keributan," timpal si gemuk.  
"Bodoh kau! Mau ditaruh mana muka kita kalau kita tak bisa menghadapinya? Ini kesempatan kita naik pangkat."  
"Tadi kau bilang ia berbahaya?"  
"Kan ada gadis itu. Ia tak berani berbuat macam-macam."

"LICIK!!" seru Nami meludahi si gemuk. "Kami tak takut pada kalian."  
"Cukup, Nami-san. Kumohon, kau jangan membuat mereka marah," kata Sanji. Ia lalu menoleh lagi pada si Ramping yg ada di depannya. "Kalian boleh memperlakukanku sepuasnya. Sebagai gantinya, jangan sentuh Nami sedikit pun."  
"Apa maksudmu, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami.  
"Aku akan melindungimu apapun yg terjadi," jawab Sanji. Ia tahu pikiran kotor para bajingan-bajingan itu. Melihatnya menjilati Nami saja ia sudah muak setengah mati, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan mereka akan berbuat lebih dari itu.

"Aku tak keberatan," jawab si Ramping. "Adik, aku akan membuka borgolnya. Kau jangan menyentuh gadis itu dulu ya? Nanti kita bergantian."  
"Tapi, aku tak tertarik pada pria."  
'Kenikmatan seksual bisa terjadi dengan siapa saja saat kita menyiksanya. Tidakkah kau lihat, bahwa pemuda ini sangat _bishounen_? Meski bajak laut, kedua tawanan kita ini sepertinya selalu menjaga penampilan dengan sangat baik."

Nami bergidik mendengarnya. Jadi, mereka bermaksud mengganti diriku dengan Sanji? Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang. Jika yg disekap bersamanya adalah Luffy atau Zoro, mungkin mereka sudah beringas dari tadi. Sedikit luka bagi Nami tak masalah jika mereka terpaksa berlaku keras agar bisa kabur. Luffy mungkin akan menggunakan cara ekstrim yang bisa membahayakan jantungnya. Sedangkan Zoro pasti akan mengomel agar ia tak bertingkah macam-macam yang bisa merepotkannya. Jika yg disekap adalah Ussop, Franky, Chopper, atau Brook; para kru bejat ini tak akan berminat dengan penawaran seperti tadi dan memilih menyekap Nami di ruangan berbeda agar tak diganggu. (Sori ya bagi yg kurang ganteng ^^) Tapi ini Sanji; Nami tahu betul bahwa setua wanita apapun seperti dokter Kureha atau sejelek apapun seperti Lola tetap akan dilindunginya mati-matian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti akan kucoba." kata si Gemuk dengan polos.  
"Kau jaga gadis itu! Jika si Kaki Hitam ini melawan sedikit saja, langsung kau sayat dia," kata si Ramping memberi perintah.  
"Sekali lagi kukatakan, kalau kau sedikit saja menyentuhnya, aku akan menjadi iblis!!" kata Sanji.  
"Oke, oke. Kami pegang janjimu," kata si Ramping lebih cerdik.

Si Ramping melepas borgol Sanji dengan perlahan, tetap siaga siapa tahu si Kaki Hitam menyerangnya dalam kesempatan ini. Meskipun dalam detik serangan itu, adiknya akan langsung melukai sang gadis Navigator untuk peringatan, bisa jadi itu hanya rencananya saja. Tapi, sampai Sanji ia suruh untuk berbaring, ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda perlawanan.

"Aku mengerti," kata si Ramping lalu menoleh pada Nami. "Kau benar-benar memiliki pacar yg sangat pengertian, Nona. Sampai-sampai ia rela berbuat seperti ini."  
"Dia...Dia bukan...," kata Nami tercekat. Sanji memang bukan pacarnya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan hatinya bagai dihantam sesuatu.  
"Bukan?" kata si Ramping lalu menatap Sanji kembali. "Kau dengar perkataan gadis angkuh itu?"  
"Aku tak peduli dia pacarku atau bukan," tepis Sanji.  
"Pria menarik," ujar si Ramping. "Aku semakin ingin memakanmu."  
"Hen...hentikan," tangis Nami. "Sanji-kun..."  
"Tutup matamu, Nami-san," kata Sanji.

Nami belum sempat menutup mata saat si Ramping meninju ulu hati Sanji dan melihat cipratan darah dari mulutnya. Lalu, ia mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat. Ia hanya bisa mendengar erang kesakitan Sanji. Ia juga mendegar jenis erangan lainnya yg lebih liar. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

_Luffy, cepat kemari..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hari buruk itu sudah berlalu, setidaknya untuk sementara. Itu yg Nami ingat akan peristiwa mengerikan yg dialaminya. Dua kru brengsek itu sudah pergi, Nami berharap mereka sudah puas menyiksa Sanji dan tidak kembali sehingga ia dan Sanji bisa beristirahat. Menjijikkan mengetahui mereka memiliki kelainan seksual. Dunia Baru ini sungguh gila!! Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki digilir lelaki?

"Sanji-kun?" seru Nami. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"  
Sanji menggeliat di lantai merasakan darah dan keringatnya berceceran. Dari ungkapan Nami, ia tahu bahwa Nami tak bisa melihat kondisinya dengan jelas di kegelapan. Sanji tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan olehnya.  
"Jawablah," panggil Nami lagi. "Kau masih hidup kan?"  
"Tenang saja," jawab Sanji mengatur napasnya tak ingin Nami cemas. "Aku baik-baik saja."  
"Kenapa kau keras kepala?" semprot Nami. "Padahal kalau benar kamu menjadi iblis dengan hanya mereka menyentuhku sedikit saja, kau yg sudah terlepas borgolnya bisa menghajar mereka kan?"  
"Sebisa mungkin aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," kata Sanji.  
"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang lemah. Aku kalau cuma segitu saja masih bisa tahan. Yang penting kita bisa kabur tahu!"

"Kabur bagaimana di tengah lautan begini? Jika di balik tembok itu bukan laut, aku sudah menjebolnya dengan tendanganku. Kalau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu sampai Luffy datang, setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu seorang. Tapi kalau kita memaksakan diri menembus seluruh pertahanan di kapal ini, aku tak bisa menjagamu. Kalau menembus sendiri sih lain ceritanya."

Nami menyerah dengan prinsip Sanji. "Huh!! Aku tak mengerti dirimu."

Sanji selalu seperti itu. Sudah berapa kali aku dilindungi olehnya, pikir Nami. Ia ingat saat terkena demam di tengah perjalanan ke Arabasta dan membuat Going Merry terpaksa berlabuh di Pulau Drum untuk mencari dokter. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran saat digendong Luffy untuk mencapai puncak gunung tempat dokter satu-satunya di pulau itu. Dokter Kureha bilang bahwa luka di tulang punggung Sanji akibat ia menghantam benda keras dan besar yang terbawa longsoran salju sampai ia jatuh dari tebing. Luffy juga bercerita dengan sedikit kesal bagaimana Sanji seenaknya memberi perintah pada kaptennya untuk lebih fokus ke Nami dan tidak boleh ikut bertarung melawan Lapan (kelinci raksasa). Ia paling tidak suka saat Sanji melemparnya ke samping saat mereka tergelincir. Luffy tak mau membiarkan siapa pun dari nakama-nya mati sehingga ia terpaksa kembali. Di kastil Drum saat Sanji pertama sadar, ia sempat marah-marah ke Luffy bagaimana jika ia sampai telat ke puncak gunung membawa Nami. Untunglah, dua hari kemudian keadaan Nami membaik. Nami tahu bahwa Sanji sendiri pasinya tak ingin hal-hal itu diceritakan. Dari sini seharusnya Nami sadar, bahwa Sanji tak peduli nyawanya sendiri demi orang lain.

Selanjutnya, saat ia berhadapan dengan Enel di kapal Maxim yang tengah melayang di atas Upperyard, Sanji bersama Ussop menyusup masuk entah bagaimana caranya. Saat Ussop muncul seorang diri di hadapan mereka, Ia ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan Sanji dan Ussop di Going Merry, tapi mengapa hanya Ussop yang muncul? Nami tahu bahwa tak mungkin ia berani menyusup sendirian. Nami hanya mencoba meyakini bahwa pasti ada hal lain yang tengah dilakukan Sanji sampai-sampai ia rela mempercayakan keselamatan dirinya pada cowok paling penakut dalam kru. Nami nyaris kehilangan harapan saat ia gagal meraih tangan Ussop untuk kabur dengan Waver. Tapi Sanji datang di saat yang genting. Sama seperti apa yang pernah Sanji lakukan pada Luffy, kali ini Sanji melempar Ussop agar meloloskan diri bersama Nami. Nami berteriak pilu karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sanji tapi Ussop menarik gas dan berkata agar ia tak menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Sanji.

Tapi itu masih lebih baik daripada situasi di mana hanya ada mereka berdua sendirian seperti saat ini. Adanya Luffy dan Ussop memperingan beban Sanji untuk menjauhkan Nami sejauh mungkin dari segala bahaya. Nami ingat bahwa saat ia diculik untuk dinikahkan paksa dengan salah satu bawahan Moria yang berwajah singa, Sanji mengangkutnya. Ia memang terbius tapi si pastur aneh yang ia temui saat ia terbangun dan memberikan Thunder Tempo pada pria singa itu mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya ia sudah babak belur dihajar oleh pemuda beralis keriting, berambut pirang, dan pengguna jurus kaki. Jika memang Sanji sudah menghajarnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa saat ia terbangun ia bisa dalam dekapan pria singa itu lagi. Tapi, mengingat gaun pengantin putihnya masih bersih dari noda apa pun padahal kapel bekas pertarungan mereka itu porak poranda, Nami tahu bahwa Sanji pasti memperlakukannya dengan amat baik. Dan, jika Sanji bertarung dalam keadaan Nami masih tertidur, pasti sulit baginya untuk meloloskan Nami. Kali ini situasinya mirip, tapi musuh jauh lebih kejam.

Nami mencoba berpikir rasional. Bagi Sanji, semua wanita pasti mendapat derajat yg sama di matanya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan ia tak pernah merasa risih jika Sanji memulai Love Hurricane-nya untuk menarik perhatian Nami. Mungkin karena ia sendiri termasuk cewek penggoda, sama seperti Sanji yang gemar merayu cewek manapun. Ia ingat sudah berapa kali menggoda dan memanfaatkan lelaki saat masih berkelana sendirian untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk Arlong. Ia pernah menggoda dan mengelabui kru Buggy, dua adik seperguruan Zoro, dan tentu saja Sanji sendiri. Ia sangat yakin pada kecantikan dirinya, rajin berdandan, berbelanja banyak baju saat memiliki harta yang melimpah, dan dengan sangat pede selalu mengatakan "karena aku perempuan" kepada Zoro agar bersikap lebih ramah padanya atau "karena aku cantik" saat ia cemas akan ditarik menjadi anggota Bajak Laut Foxy. Tapi Sanji tak butuh semua itu. Saat pertama kali melihat keramahannya di Restoran Apung Baratie, ia berpikir bahwa Sanji adalah mangsa yang paling bagus. Ya, selama ini hubungan mereka terus seperti itu. Kebutuhan sehari-harinya merasa tercukupi dengan adanya Sanji. Ia yang pertama kali diberikan makanan, ia yang dibikinkan kebun jeruk di kapal, barang belanjaan dibawakannya, dan berbagai keistimewaan perlakuan lainnya. Ia terbiasa dengan semua itu. Baginya, Sanji lebih seperti Butler. Ya, meskipun ada kalanya ia tak bisa diandalkan; seperti saat mereka ingin kabur dari kediaman dr. Kureha atau saat mereka mencari Southbird di hutan yg penuh serangga. Selain itu, Nami juga menyukai Sanji yg merupakan cowok paling hemat di dalam kelompok Topi Jerami yang biasanya mulai gelap mata kalau sudah melihat barang-barang yang mereka suka dan suka minta uang lebih. Nami sendiri sadar bahwa ia juga suka boros kalau sudah melihat baju-baju manis yang ingin dikoleksi sehingga sebisa mungkin ia mendapat jatah pembagian harga paling banyak (curang bgt ya ^^). Sebaliknya, Sanji amat perhitungan, ia pintar mengelola uang dan mampu berbelanja barang-barang kualitas terbaik (bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur) dengan harga murah.

Tapi, entah kenapa si Ramping tadi mengatakan kalimat yang begitu menusuk. Selama ini, ia tak pernah menyaksikan langsung betapa besar pengorbanan Sanji, setidaknya rasa takut kehilangannya paling besar adalah saat Sanji dihajar Enel karena nyaris terjadi di depan matanya. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya, pikir Nami. Kebetulan saja, ia plus sebagai nakama-nya.

"Nami-san?" kata Sanji. Ia seperti mendengar isak Nami, "Hei, kau kenapa? Kau ketakutan?" Sanji ingin menyentuhnya, menenangkannya.  
"Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanya Nami pelan.  
Sanji yang tadi sudah menjulurkan tangan hendak meraih pundak Nami menjadi berhenti.  
"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap konyol? Bisakah kau lebih memedulikan nyawamu sendiri?" lanjut Nami.  
"Kamu bicara apa sih?" tanya Sanji bingung. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa bagaimana pun juga aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu diperkosa penjahat-penjahat busuk itu. Itu sama saja dengan membunuh diriku."  
"Bagaimana jika yang sakit demam saat itu adalah Vivi? Atau yang menjadi pengantin adalah Robin? Kau akan berbuat begini juga kan?"  
"Itu..." Sanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Mungkin aku akan melihat situasi dulu."  
"Maksudmu?"

"Saat kau sakit dan kita berlabuh di Drum Kingdom, aku sangat marah tak terkendali karena semua penduduk tak ada yang mau mengobatimu. Vivi mencoba meleraiku tapi ia tak ku gubris. Aku baru berhenti saat Vivi tertembak. Dan, entah kenapa aku tak berlari ke arahnya. Vivi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Saat kita berlabuh di Little Garden ia sama semangatnya dengan Luffy dan butuh keberanian tinggi untuk menyusup ke Baroque Works. Lagipula, luka tembak sekecil itu tak sebanding dengan lukanya saat melihat Arabasta di tengah perang saudara. Lalu mengenai Robin, saat Chopper melaporkannya hilang darinya dimana kita berlabuh di Water Seven, entah kenapa aku tak cemas. Aku hanya yakin ia akan pulang sendiri saat malam tiba. Kau ingat aku pernah menodongkan pistol pada Robin saat ia pertama kali muncul sebagai Miss All Sunday di Whiskey Peak? Aku tahu bahwa ia wanita berbahaya, aku tahu ia bisa menjaga diri dengan kemampuan buah setannya, aku tahu ia suka ketegangan setiap kali kita merapat ke suatu pulau. Tapi, jika itu kamu, aku seperti hilang akal. Berangkat dari Whiskey Peak, yg pertama kali kutanya keadaannya adalah kamu. Di Little Garden, saat kau dan Vivi terkurung cake lilin Mr.3, yg pertama kukhawatirkan adalah kamu. Saat kau menjerit di Thriller Bark, aku langsung lompat dari Sunny." (tapi ga jadi keren gara2 makhluk tembus pandang hehehe)

"Lantas kenapa selama ini kau..," Nami menghentikan ucapannya. Tunggu, ia pernah menjawab tak keberatan saat Sanji bertanya pada dirinya apakah boleh ia merayu Vivi. Itu saat Vivi secara resmi menjadi penumpang Going Merry.

"Hei, aku bahkan sudah menulis surat cinta padamu sebelum masuk Pufling Tom untuk mengejar Robin kan? Ya, itu agar kau tidak salah mengerti sih."

Nami mencoba mengingat. Surat bodoh itu ya? Secarik kertas yg ditinggalkan di sudut pintu stasiun dengan tulisan besar seperti orang idiot itu? Separuh isinya memang surat cinta, karena itulah yg ia baca hanya bagian P.S-nya saja bahwa Sanji sudah masuk ke kereta. Dalam keadaan genting seperti itu, mana sempat (mana perlu) baca yg tidak-tidak?

"Kuakui aku penggila wanita, Nami," lanjut Sanji. "Kuakui kecantikanmulah yang memikatku. Saat pertama melihatmu di Restoran Baratie, aku bahkan meninggalkan pelanggan wanita yang sebelumnya kulayani demi kau. Tapi, saat Nojiko menceritakan masa lalumu, aku bertekad untuk melindungi masa depanmu. Aku bahagia jika aku mendapat kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Meski kau menolakku berkali-kali, aku tetap akan seperti ini. Meski Luffy dan yang lainnya selalu bilang kau galak dan semena-mena bagaikan setan, bagiku kau tetap malaikat."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur? Kau selalu menutupinya dengan bersikap wajar dan matamu tetap berubah menjadi hati saat melihat cewek lain. Kupikir, tak ada yang salah karena kamu memang penggila wanita. Kalau sikapmu di belakang terus seperti itu, mana pernah aku mengerti. Kau membuatku sakit, Sanji."

Kali ini Sanji yg bingung. Hei, Nami cemburu nih? Berarti diam-diam ternyata dia cinta aku juga dong... Aargh, akhirnya penantian panjangku berbuah juga. Sanji ingat bahwa Nami sempat menjewer telinganya saat ia melihat Conis di Skypea pertama kali. Tapi, entah kenapa Sanji tidak mengungkapkan kebingungannya dengan nada bercanda seperti biasa yang bisa berbuah tonjokan super keras seperti saat ia berkata ingin menikahi Nami (di movie 2). Padahal Sanji ingin menghibur Nami dengan leluconnya, dengan mata hatinya, dengan Love hurricane-nya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat, Nami serius. Dan Sanji sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan Nami justru terbebani seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Nami-san," kali ini Sanji memeluknya. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku ini egois."  
"Tidak, Sanji-kun. Aku yang salah. Aku yang tak pernah peka."

Nami ingin balas memeluk Sanji atau mengusap setiap bagian tubuhnya yang terluka tapi tangannya masih terborgol. Hangat sekali. Itu bukan keegoisan, pikir Nami. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Sanji. Jika itu Luffy, sudah pasti ia akan menolongnya karena Nami merupakan salah satu nakama-nya. Nami tahu Luffy akan mengamuk jika ia melihat ketidakadilan atau seseorang disakiti; seperti saat menghajar Bellamy yang sudah melukai Paman Mombran Cricket, menerima Davy Back Fight saat Paman Tonjrit dan kudanya dilukai, atau menghajar Naga Langit saat Hachi ditembak. Itu yg Nami rasakan saat Luffy menghajar Arlong, sama seperti saat ia menghajar Crocodile untuk Vivi dan menghajar Rob Lucci untuk Robin. Melihat ia dan Sanji sama-sama terluka, pasti Luffy akan memandangnya sama seperti saat kejadian di Drum Kingdom. Jika ini Zoro, semua pasti hanya serba kebetulan dan ia akan menggerutu sedikit. Jika ini Ussop, pasti ia merasa sedikit terpaksa karena kalau bisa ia ingin kabur sendiri. Jika itu Chopper, Franky, atau Brook; pasti mereka akan merasakan kewajiban yang sama untuk menolong sesama. Tidak ada yang seperti Sanji.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki berderap terdengar mendekat. Sanji pun memundurkan badannya dari Nami dan kembali ke posisi normal.

_Gawat, mereka datang lagi._


	3. Chapter 3

Isi kabin yang seperti gudang itu kembali terang saat mereka membuka pintu. Si Gemuk masih membawa dua bilah pisau belatinya sedangkan si Ramping masih terlihat bernafsu menggerayangi tubuh Sanji kembali.

"Kemarin kurang menarik. Aku belum puas. Kau masih terlihat menahan kesakitan demi gadis itu, aku belum sepenuhnya terangsang. Aku butuh lebih banyak teriakan yang memilukan, ekspresi ketakutan yang lebih dalam, dan kata-kata mohon ampun. Hahahaha....."

Mereka benar-benar _psyhco_, pikir Nami. Ia kini bisa melihat kemeja Sanji yg sudah robek, celana yg kedodoran karena mungkin ikat pinggangnya dibuang dan risletingnya rusak, lebam di mana-mana, cipratan darah, dan air basah apa itu? Ya Tuhan, apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan? Mereka bahkan sudah mematahkan kedua kaki Sanji tahu itu senjata mematikannya sesuai dengan julukannya yaitu si Kaki Hitam. Nami pun tak berdaya saat si Ramping itu kembali menyeret Sanji.

"SANJI-KUN!!"

"Ayo teriaklah, takutlah," kata si Ramping kasar.  
_Aku tak akan mati, Nami-san. Selama kau di sisiku._

"Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Ia lalu memukul lagi.  
_Jika jantungku berhenti berdetak sekarang, aku tak bisa menjamin para bajingan ini melepaskanmu._

"Adik, pinjam pisaunya."  
_Aku akan bertahan sampai Luffy datang._

"JANGAN!!!" jerit Nami.

"Tangannya belum kau patahkan, Kak!" Si Gemuk ikut tertawa hebat di samping Nami, merasakan adrenalin kekejaman yang sama.  
"Bodoh! Aku ingin memotongnya," jawab si Kakak.  
"Kumohon, jangan tanganku," ucap Sanji.  
"Hoo, akhirnya kau bisa memohon juga," kata Si Ramping. "Adik," katanya memberikan aba-aba.

Si Gemuk yang berdiri di samping Nami langsung mengarahkan belatinya ke tangan Nami.  
"Apa yg akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Nami ketakutan.  
Si Ramping menoleh pada Nami sambil tetap menindih Sanji, "Setiap ia menolak menerima satu siksaan saja dari kami, maka kau yg akan mendapatkannya."  
"Hei, apa aku perlu mengulangi kalimatku sampai tiga kali," seru Sanji.  
"Memangnya kau bisa apa dalam kondisi seperti ini?" ejek si Ramping. Ia terkejut Sanji masih bisa bertahan. Manusia macam apa dia? "Kalau kau tak mau ia terluka, berikan tanganmu."  
Sanji mengernyit. Nami lebih penting. "Oke, silakan."

"Cukup, Sanji-kun," ujar Nami. "Itu tanganmu yang sangat berharga. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka merebutnya darimu. Biar tanganku saja sebagai gantinya."  
Sanji mengerang dari bawah cengkeraman si Ramping tapi ia masih berbicara lembut pada Nami. "Jangan, Nami-san."  
"Kau tak perlu memikul semua luka ini sendirian, Sanji-kun. Sakitmu adalah sakitku juga."

Air mata Nami semakin tak terbendung. Ia tak percaya mengatakan hal ini. Biasanya, ia akan bersikap sok manis karena paling sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri seperti saat ia mau saja ikut Enel menaiki Maxim. Kalau yang di hadapannya adalah Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, atau yg lain; pasti ia tak akan segan-segan lagi berkata "Mau kalian rebus atau kalian sate silakan saja asal jangan aku." Seingatnya, ia hanya pernah berkorban dua kali. Itu saat melawan Miss Double Finger di mana ia sangat berempati kepada Vivi sehingga ia terluka parah di kaki dan saat ia berani melawan salah satu anggota CP9 yg kekuatannya mengerikan untuk menolong Robin. Itu berarti Nami sudah menganggap Vivi dan Robin menjadi sosok yang lebih bagi dirinya, sama seperti ia memandang Desa Kokoyashi dan seluruh isinya menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya sehingga ia rela diperbudak Arlong. Vivi dan Robin mungkin terasa begitu beharga karena mereka bertiga adalah sesama wanita dan ia bisa ikut merasakan betapa beratnya penderitaan yang mereka hadapi, sedangkan penduduk Desa Kokoyashi adalah keluarganya; tapi jika Nami sampai bisa menganggap seorang laki-laki di luar keluarganya sebagai sosok yang lebih sehingga ia pun rela berbagi deritanya, itu tak lain karena alasan yang baru disadarinya kini.

"Aku...Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Nami.

Sanji belum pernah mengalami hal ini. Ia tahu Nami sesekali mengatakan ia sayang padanya hanya untuk membuatnya memenuhi segala keinginannya atau seperti saat ia melerai perkelahiannya yang tak perlu dengan Zoro saat mereka adu bola dengan Bajak Laut Foxy. Ia tahu bahwa Nami kadang menggodanya seperti saat mengenakan baju seksi Arabasta dan dengan sengaja menyemprotkan parfum di depannya untuk membuatnya meleleh kegirangan atau seperti saat dengan sengaja membuka handuknya di kolam mandi Vivi saat ia ingin mengintipnya. Ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka selamanya akan seperti itu. Ia masih mencoba menepis bahwa itu pertama kalinya ia mendengar ungkapan tulus Nami. Jika sudah begitu, ia tak bisa menghalanginya. Mungkin Sanji yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan mati sampai Luffy menjemput mereka, tapi dengan luka seperti ini Sanji tahu bahwa ia selalu siap saat ajal menjemput. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang yang ditinggalkan? Jika itu terjadi, Nami akan semakin terluka. Terluka yang lebih dalam daripada hanya kehilangan satu tangan. Bukahkah ia sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga kebahagiaan Nami? Apa ia mau membuat Nami kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya lagi setelah Bellmere? Sial, pikir Sanji. Ia tak tahu ia senang atau tidak dengan perkataan Nami. Melihat Nami disakiti sama saja dengan menambah sakitnya. Ia akan lebih lega jika Nami tak memikirkannya sejauh itu dalam kondisi krusial saat ini. Sanji merasa mendadak dirinya kembali egois. Tidakkah ia memikirkan betapa sakit hati Nami melihat luka fisiknya? Ya, mereka merasakan sakit yang sama. Harus dipikul bersama. Sanji merasa harus melapangkan dirinya untuk memberi kesempatan pada Nami menunjukkan cintanya. Ia tak bisa menekannya untuk tetap tersembunyi di dasar hati Nami, membuatnya terus menahan sakit. Kali ini, ia harus percaya pada tekad juang Nami. Toh, setelah ini Chopper dapat mengobatinya. Sudah berapa petualangan yang mereka lalui? Saat melawan Baroque Works dan CP 9, Nami belajar untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia pantas dihargai. Ia tak mau terus-terusan dianggap cewek lemah.

"Aku selalu dan selamanya mencintaimu, Nami-san," balas Sanji.

Nami tersenyum mendengarnya dan ia tidak menangis deras lagi. Sanji sadar bahwa perempuan tetap membutuhkan ungkapan lisan untuk menambahkan keyakinan pada dirinya. Tak cukup hanya terus melindunginya dari belakang meskipun sebagai pihak yang mencintai, ia akan selamanya tulus melakukannya. Namun, itu bukan berarti Sanji selamanya tak akan mampu mencairkan hati Nami yang keras. Selama ini Sanji tak pernah serius mengungkapkannya karena menggunakan Love Hurricane dan tentunya Nami selalu menganggapnya sebagai gurauan.

Melihat pemandangan itu, kedua kakak-beradik itu malah semakin tertawa. Bagi mereka, ini seperti permainan mengasyikkan saat melihat korban sudah semakin jatuh dalam kepasrahan.

Sanji pun berteriak saat beati menukik tajam ke arah Nami.

Tiba-tiba kapal berguncang seperti ditabrak sesuatu. Semua yang berdiri kehilangan pijakannya, termasuk si Gemuk. Lalu, disusul suara keributan dari dek atas dan satu teriakan amukan yg sangat khas. "DI MANA KALIAN TAWAN NAKAMA-KU??!!"

_LUFFY !!!_

Melihat situasi, Sanji dengan sigap menendang si Ramping. Kaki yang patah serta tenaganya yang terkuras karena siksaan tak cukup menyingkirkan si Ramping lebih jauh. Melihat kakaknya ditendang, si Gemuk sudah siap lagi menyerang Nami. Sanji berdiri sekuat tenaga dengan kedua kakinya yg sudah patah untuk mendekati Nami. Ia terpaksa meninju si Gemuk dengan sangat keras hingga terpelanting ke samping.

"Tanganmu?" kata Nami melihat darah mengalir dalam kepalan Sanji.  
"Memangnya tanganku hanya untuk memasak? Ini bukan pertama kalinya tanganku terluka kan? Kalau tak bisa kupakai untuk melindungimu aku lebih rela dipotong saja."  
"Dasar bodoh!" semprot Nami. "Aku sudah susah payah ingin melindungi tanganmu tapi kamu malah menyia-nyiakannya. Huh, untung belum sampai kejadian."  
"Ah, Nami-swan. Aku senang dimarahi olehmu," pandangan matanya berubah menjadi hati.  
Nami lega, sepertinya semua kembali normal.

Sanji mengambil belati yang terjatuh. Ia berbalik membelakangi Nami untuk berhadapan dengan kakak-beradik busuk tadi yang berdiri kembali. "Kakiku mungkin tidak kuat untuk menendang karena patah tapi setidaknya masih bisa menumpuku. Akan kuperlihatkan keahlianku yang lain, Nami-san. Jangan kau kira yang bisa menggunakan senjata tajam hanya si Marimo dan Brook."

"Kau gila. Seharusnya kau bahkan sudah tak bisa berdiri." kata si Ramping.

"Kau kira Namsan adalah kelemahanku? Dia kekuatanku tahu! Kakiku akan sembuh dalam sekejap selama ia berada di sampingku. Jangan kalian kira dengan telah mematahkan kedua kakiku, aku sudah tak bisa bertempur," kata Sanji sambil memutar-mutar pisaunya. "Dan selama aku belum menumbangkan kalian terlebih dahulu untuk memastikannya aman dari segala pelecehan seksual busuk kalian, aku tak akan mati."

"Percaya diri sekali!!!" ujar si Ramping.  
"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menjadi iblis," seru Sanji.  
"Hei, kami kan belum melukainya," protes si Gemuk.  
"Kalian sudah membuatnya menangis dan kelaparan," lanjut Sanji.

Kakak-beradik itu menyerangnya, Sanji terdiam di tempat menunggu jarak serangan yang pas sebelum kemudian ia berputar pelan dengan genggaman pisau di tangan.

"Houchou Sabaki..." kata Sanji tenang. "Epulchage!!!"

Sanji mengiris seluruh pakaian dan kulit mereka dengan gerakan seperti mencincang bawang, lalu mereka jatuh tersungkur. Tak lupa ia memasang pose keren bersamaan dengan kejatuhan lawannya. Sanji mendekati tubuh si Kakak yang pingsan dan merogohi tubuhnya untuk mencari kunci borgol Nami. Ia pun melepaskan Nami.

Lalu, sebuah dobrakan besar tersemburat di depan mereka. Sosok Luffy perlahan terlihat dari debu dan puing-puing kayu yang berterbangan. "Oi, Nami, Sanji! Di mana kalian?!"  
"Kami di sini, Luffy," jawab Nami sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luffy pun menangkap gerakan Nami dan mendekat.  
Tapi Luffy malah memeluk Sanji. Kontan Sanji kesakitan. "Dua hari tanpamu aku kelaparan. Aku terpaksa makan daging mentah dari kulkas," kata Luffy  
"Hanya makan saja yang kau pikirkan!!!" semprot Sanji dan Nami bersamaan menjitak Luffy jatuh.  
"Shishishi, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja," kata Luffy duduk dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia memperhatikan Sanji. "Lukamu parah sekali, Sanji. Ayo, kupapah ke atas. Kita harus segera menemui Chopper."  
"Tak perlu, Luffy. Kalau kau sudah mengosongkan penjagaan di depan, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Sanji menolak dengan halus perhatian kaptennya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Memang yg di bawah ini sudah kuhajar semua kok. Kalau begitu aku duluan, aku belum menghajar kapten kapal ini karena lebih khawatir dengan kalian. Beraninya ia menyakiti para nakama-ku." Luffy pun meloncat ke atas menjebol atap.

Sanji menarik napas lega. "Ayo, kita pergi." Sanji bermaksud menggandeng Nami. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Nami dengan sigap meraih lengan dan bahunya.  
"Dasar, masih saja mau sok _gentle_. Kau lupa kalau kakimu patah? Sebenarnya sungguh ajaib kau masih bisa berdiri." Nami pun melingkarkan lengan Sanji di bahunya, menopangnya, dan hendak memapahnya.  
'Hei, wanita tidak pantas memapah pria," seru Sanji.  
"Turuti kata-kataku sekarang!!" bentak Nami membuat Sanji menciut diam. "Kali ini biarkan aku yang menolongmu. Jangan membantah."  
Sanji pun menuruti Nami. "Meski marah, kau tetap cantik koq."  
"Gombal," kata Nami memalingkan muka.

Dasar, pikir Nami. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih suka Sanji yg tetap bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Mungkin sesekali ia pantas mendapat hadiah untuk kerja kerasnya kali ini. Muka Nami pun memerah saat ia memandang Sanji kembali. Mereka berjalan perlahan karena Sanji agak menyeret kakinya. Saat Nami bisa merasakan sinar matahari setelah keluar menuju dek teratas, ia bisa melihat bahwa Luffy dan kawan-kawan sudah memenangkan pertempuran. Luffy memanjat tiang layar dan menurunkan bendera bajak laut musuh. Zoro melepas bandana di kepalanya dan mengikatnya kembali di lengan kiri tanda ia telah usai membereskan lawan. Ussop, Robin, Franky, dan Brook melambaikan tangan pada Nami sambil tersenyum lega melihatnya selamat. Sementara itu, Chopper menghampirinya.

"Mana Sanji? Kata Luffy ia terluka parah," tanya Chopper melihat Nami hanya muncul sendirian.  
"Mungkin saja ia sudah tewas di bawah," jawab Nami.  
Mendengar hal itu, Chopper bergegas turun dari pintu di mana Nami tadi muncul.  
"Gawat, teman-teman," seru Chopper dari bawah. "Sanji terkena serangan jantung."  
Mendengar ucapan Chopper, semua mengikuti Chopper karena cemas. Hanya Robin yang masih tinggal.

"Kau kejam sekali," kata Robin mendekati Nami. "Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Aku cuma menciumnya sebagai tanda terima kasih kok. Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan."  
"Apa? Kamu menciumnya?"  
Nami membekap mulut Robin. "Jangan keras-keras, Nanti, aku ceritakan di kamar."  
"Fufufu..," tawa Robin. "Aku penasaran."

Di dek bawah, semua mengamati Sanji yang terkapar dengan mata berbentuk hati yang amat besar, hidung yang mengucurkan darah karena mimisan hebat, serta mulut yang tersungging senyum yg lebar penuh kepuasan. "Dasar koki bodoh! Rugi aku ikut turun melihat keadaannya," komentar Zoro.

**The End**

* * *

**Maaf, klo aga OC. Mungkin karena Sanji itu fave chara, jadi kebawa buat dilebihin hehehe...**

**Beberapa flashback ada yg ambil dari manga ada yg dari anime, aq lupa. Yg Sanji berucap dia akan melindungi Nami setelah diceritakan Nojiko (ampe Ussop bengong ga ngerti dan tanya apa maksudnya) dan sempet nyanyain Nami soal boleh tidak ia merayu Vivi itu dari anime. Yg tak menggubris Vivi dan nodongin pistol ke Nico Robin itu beneran terjadi di manga. ****Pokoknya, aq nemu beberapa _best moment _yg dikumpulin penggemar SanNa di internet yg kuracik dalam cerita ini. Jadi, menjadi kebiasaanku -seperti di fanfic ku ttg ZOroBIN kemarin- untuk menuangkannya sekaligus dgn maksud memberi alasan mengapa koq Nami itu pantasnya sama Sanji, bukan dengan Luffy atau Zoro. Semoga kalian menangkapnya (sori, buat yg penggemar LuNa).  
**

**Soal yg nggunain tangan, ini juga kepengaruh ma _doujinshi_ bersangkutan dan fanfic milik Lunaryu yg berjudul "The Meaning of Family" di mana Sanji sempet nggunain tangan. Kurasa, pasti ada alasan tersendiri jika Sanji sampai mengorbankan tangannya untuk memukul.**

**Aku ga pinter bikin humor jadinya cuma bisa kuselipin di ending aza. Sori, klo garing...  
**


End file.
